


alcohol

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, GET DRUNK, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV First Person, Post-Canon, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Лучше совместной ненависти объединяет только совместная попойка.





	alcohol

Стою с письмом от дедушки в одной руке и телефоном в другой.

Третьей руки нет, поэтому пистолет пока взять не могу. Оно и к лучшему, а то застрелюсь еще ненароком.

— Не ной, Никчемная Тсуна, — о, а вот и Реборн пожаловал, репетитор мой ненаглядный. Так бы и пристрелила ублюдка. Но третьей руки нет, говорю же. — Ты сама этого хотела.

Не отвечаю. Больно много чести. Хотела, не хотела — какая, к хренам, разница? Меня только что предала целая кодла друзей. Ай, хрен с ними.

— Мне нужно забрать кольцо.

— Ну так забери, — фыркаю. Подходит, снимает цепочку с шеи. Скалюсь ему в лицо. Морщится, уходит.

Неженка. И как только киллером стал?

У меня есть только один человек, которому я могу позвонить. Не ответит он — придется отрастить третью руку и прострелить себе черепушку. Какая жалость, Савада Тсунаеши скончалась в своей комнате от пулевого ранения в голову. Зато мы узнали, что мозги у нее все-таки были. Посмертно узнали, правда, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, правильно?

— Занзас, — жалобно-жалобно, чтоб этот урод скривился, будто лимон сожрал. На том конце провода раздраженно сопят. — Занзас, мы все проебали. Пошли бухать, а?

Хочу посмотреть на его удивленную рожу. Взбешенного Занзаса видела, радостного — видела, пьяного — видела, удивленного — не видела. Большое упущение. Умирать жалко.

— Мусор, ты охренела? — радостно киваю. Вспоминаю, что он не может меня видеть. Вздыхаю и согласно мычу. Вспоминаю, что Занзас любит говядину на ужин. Стать чьим-то ужином — это как, благородная смерть? Всяко лучше простреленной башки.

Вообще-то, у нас типа языковой барьер должен быть, но понимаем мы друг друга едва ли не с полуслова. Моего полуслова, его полувопля. Лучше совместной ненависти объединяет только совместная попойка.

— Я приеду, а? — еще жалобнее, только б не переборщить, а то пристрелит же. Из гуманных соображений.

— Валяй, — соглашается как-то обреченно. Наверное, я и его достала. Я вообще всех достала. Заочно. Еще до своего рождения.

***

Приехала.

Хорошо, что я в Италии, а то могла бы сдуру и из Японии сюда смотаться.

С пламенем вообще не жизнь, а сказка — лети, куда хочешь, уворачивайся от истребителей, если тебя засекли в чужом воздушном пространстве, терпи садюгу-репетитора и до последнего борись за жизнь.

Или застрелись. Так проще, серьезно.

— Какого хера, мусор? — такого хера. Большого, титанового. Бронированного, возможно.

Пожимаю плечами и нагло усаживаюсь Занзасу на колени. Помирать — так с музыкой.

Из угла кто-то нервно шишишикает. Кидаю первым попавшимся предметом в этот самый угол. Предметом оказывается собственный ботинок. Угол возмущенно вопит.

Пардон, не угол. Бельфегор и Маммон. Надеялись на представление?

Судя по убийственному взгляду Занзаса, представление будет. Только позже. С музыкой, воплями и выпивкой. В чьих-то волосах.

Бессмысленная трата алкоголя, надо сказать. Но не скажу. Язык дороже.

— Что ты там проебала? — устало интересуется и не рыпается.

Ерзаю на его коленях и вздыхаю. Ему ж, наверное, тяжело бедному. Я не пушинка, вообще-то. Во мне пятьдесят два килограмма горя и семь килограммов суицидальных наклонностей.

Специально полкило скинула, чтоб выпивка поместилась.

— Все проебала, — честно делюсь, — друзей, кольцо, Вонголу. Ботинок. Пистолет еще.

Спихивает на пол и достает откуда-то два бокала. Что удивительно, целых.

— Пей, — сует бокал под нос. Кажется, это виски. Может, и не виски. Лишь бы отпустило.

Выпиваю залпом. На глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Меня заставили плакать жалкие тридцать семь градусов крепости!

— Еще пей, — ухмыляется, сука такая. Знает же, что пить не умею. Не научили, чтоб их, самому полезному навыку.

Нахрена человеку математика, если он может в одиночку выжрать бутылку виски и остаться относительно адекватным?

— Пей, — заявляет эта скотина и отдает мне початую тару. Тупо пялюсь на ополовиненный пузатый кусок стекла за триста баксов.

Пью.

Ой, мама, что ж я маленькой не сдохла?

***

Кажется, мы прикончили бар.

И Бельфегора.

По поводу последнего не уверена. Он живучий, падла такая!

Леви от нас спрятался. Жалко мужика — он к боссу и так, и эдак, да все никак не удостоится чести благородно нажраться в хламину. А тут я вся из себя такая несчастная — и уже час как куролесить начала.

Сижу на коленях Занзаса, присосавшись к бутылке чего-то кислого. Напоминает грушу и слезы.

Ба, да это ж мои!

Луссурия ретировался в свою комнату, пообещав нарядить меня в костюм из секс-шопа, если я спалю его комнату. Занзас заинтересовался. Я тоже. Комнату Леви уже спалили. Подбираемся к Луссурии. Луссурия не подбирается.

Ой, точно, это ж комната Маммона.

Хотела спалить, но не дали. У него там деньги, оказывается. На которые Вария содержится. Не поняла, а почему в особняке и наличкой?

Отвлекли от размышлений. Кто посмел?

Скуало посмел. Стоит, пялится на меня. Пялюсь в ответ.

На мне один ботинок, трусы и рубашка Занзаса.

На Скуало бокал.

Бокал тоже Занзаса.

Пришел, снял тару с головы Суперби, ушел искать коньяк. Мимо прополз Бельфегор. Тьфу, не добила.

Кажется, Скуало пытался на нас наорать. Затыкали всем особняком. Помог проверенный способ.

Все равно этот ботинок мне был не нужен.

***

Совместными усилиями нашли коньяк, но проебали здравый смысл.

Ну и хер с ним.

Маммон ведет подсчет убытков. Три комнаты уже спалили. Диадему Бельфегора сожрал лев Занзаса. Или это тигр?

Объяснили, что это лигр.

Спросила, что это за неведомая хуйня такая.

Получила бокалом по голове.

Прямо бесплатная маска для волос получается!

***

Коллективно убегаем от Скуало. Как-то не убегается. Понимаю, что лежу на ковре и перебираю ногами на манер кролика. Занзас, сука такая, ржет. А почему он без рубашки?

А, точно, рубашка ж на мне.

Мои шмотки тоже проебали, когда уронили меня в фонтан. Долго пыталась понять, откуда в доме фонтан.

Занзас сказал, что в доме нет никакого фонтана.

С горя отняла у него коньяк. А чего это он пьет его один, если искали вместе?

Чуть не подрались за бутылку. Бледный как смерть Леви притащил еще одну.

Заинтересовалась пирсингом. Леви посинел.

Через два часа и еще одну бутылку стала счастливой обладательницей металла в теле.

Мне прокололи сосок.

Рубашку пришлось снять. Лифчика под ней не оказалось. Луссурия, сука!

***

Опять наткнулась на Скуало.

На мне трусы, пирсинг и куртка Леви.

На Скуало бокал.

Убегаю.

***

Меня поймал Занзас. Сам усадил на колени. На свои, естественно.

Не разговариваем. Пьем.

Занзас подозрительно внимательно меня осматривает.

Вспоминаю, что куртку Леви я тоже проебала, пока убегала от Скуало.

Значит, на мне только трусы и пирсинг. Непорядок. Надо найти ботинки.

— Может, оденешься? — великодушно интересуется Занзас.

— Да что мне, привыкать, что ли?

Ржем вместе. Попойки объединяют.

***

Нашла ванную. Тупо пялюсь на коллекцию туалетной бумаги. Заглянувший в ванную Луссурия объяснил, что это Маммона.

Понятнее не стало.

Бумага всех цветов и расцветок. И запахов.

Да здравствует технический прогресс, век нанотехнологий! Полеты в космос, искусственно выращенные органы, туалетная бумага с запахом зеленого яблока.

Порефлексировала над душевой кабиной. Потыкала пальцем в банку со вставной челюстью. Ставлю сто баксов и свою девственность на то, что это челюсть Бельфегора.

Стащила пачку туалетной бумаги. Обмоталась на манер мумий. Объявила себя одной из Вендиче. Подожгла.

Маммон подсчитывает убытки и почему-то плачет.

***

Осчастливила своим присутствием Занзаса.

Отобрала у него пистолет.

Попыталась застрелиться.

Не вышло.

Меня назвали дурой и кинули в голову бокал. Поймала на лету и прикончила остатки коньяка, ни капли не пролив. Занзас впечатлился и полез меня раздевать. А как раздевать, если на мне только трусы и пирсинг?

Пожала плечами и принялась раздевать в ответ. Где-то на середине этого занятия нас застал Скуало.

На мне пирсинг.

На Занзасе я.

На Скуало бокал.

***

Пришла в себя. Частично. Лучше б застрелилась, честное слово.

Вернувшийся здравый смысл подсказал, что я в особняке Варии. Обстановка подсказала, что я в комнате Занзаса. Спящий рядом Занзас подсказал, что произошел какой-то пиздец.

К кольцу в соске прицепили хвост енота. Занзас, сука!

***

— Мусор, может, ты того… — зевает. Ничуть не смущаясь, отцепляет хвост енота и возвращает на свою башку.

— Чего — того?

— В Варии останешься?

Тупо пялюсь. Нащупываю под кроватью пистолет, антенну Леви и початую бутылку коньяка. Молча допиваю коньяк.

Раздеть меня не получится, я и так голая, но Занзаса это не останавливает.

***

Вечер. Сверчки. Вопли Скуало откуда-то с первого этажа.

— Мало того, что Вонголу, — задумчиво говорю, — так я теперь еще и девственность проебала.

— Мусор, — зовет Занзас, — замуж за меня выйдешь?

В комнату врывается Скуало.

Я на взводе.

Занзас на мне.

На Скуало бокал.

***

Через неделю притащились господа хорошие. Хранители, в смысле. Мои. Бывшие. Вместе с репетитором. Хотели объявить, что дедушка передумал и я могу стать частью Вонголы.

Демонстративно начала раздеваться.

Офицеры ретировались.

Занзас ржет.

***

На мне трусы, пирсинг и обручальное кольцо.

На Хранителях мои шмотки.

На Реборне бокал.

***

Еще дважды пыталась застрелиться. Демонстративно. Из Леона.

Ни разу не выгорело, потому что Леон не хотел превращаться в пистолет.

Превратился в нож. Попыталась застрелиться из ножа.

Не вышло.

Взбесилась и попыталась перерезать вены. Получила бокалом по башке от любимого мужа. Швырнула в него Леона. Получила от репетитора. Репетитор тоже получил от мужа. Муж получил от меня. Сидим по разным углам и бесимся.

Стащила у Реборна шляпу.

Вот такая я мстительная сука.

***

Приехал Девятый. Начал причитать.

Сказала, что наезжать на жену босса Варии себе дороже. Потому что у босса Варии наклонности садиста, а у его жены — суицидальные.

К компромиссу так и не пришли. Оказалось, что это была очередная тренировка и никакого другого босса нет.

Я не хочу становиться Десятой. Дедушка не хочет, чтобы Десятым становился Занзас.

Сидим.

***

Леви притащил откуда-то виски. Скуало орет. Бельфегор не выходит из комнаты. Луссурия тоже. Маммон плачет.

Беру пример с мужа и швыряюсь во всех ботинками. Муж пьет. И Реборн. И бывшие Хранители тоже.

Дедушка смотался от нас еще в самом начале попойки. Слабак.

К концу недели нашли компромисс.

Я буду формальной Десятой, а рулить всем будет Занзас. Всех все устроило.

Продолжили пить.

***

Очнулась в фонтане, которого нет. На мне обручальное кольцо и пирсинг. На верхушке фонтана мои трусы. В руке бутылка коньяка и новая диадема Бельфегора.

Хранители пополам с офицерами лежат под деревом. На дереве лежит Реборн. На Реборне почему-то лежит Скуало.

От особняка остались руины. Рядом храпит муж.

С другой стороны сидит Маммон. Подсчитывает убытки и плачет.

Хорошо церемонию Наследования отметили, в самый раз.

Лигр Занзаса сожрал кольцо Вонголы.

Сижу.

Эх, хорошо неделя началась!


End file.
